


Insatiable

by NighttimeVinyl



Series: Insatiable [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking Kink, Cuddling, M/M, Pining, Teens, Wrestling, friends - Freeform, heavy sexual tension, touch kink, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeVinyl/pseuds/NighttimeVinyl
Summary: Grey doesn’t realise he’s in love, but he knows he wants to hold only his best friend Ollie.





	Insatiable

It was already after 1:00 am. Grey and Ollie had been up almost all night, playing video games, but Ollie was tired. Grey almost always did whatever Ollie wanted. He liked spoiling him, but Ollie always said Grey was treating him like a baby. _Then stop acting like one, _Grey would say with a smirk. Ollie would just huff and roll his eyes, then try to change the subject.

Tonight, though, was strange. Grey had been feeling a little weird lately, sick, almost, but not quite. Usually just when he was around Ollie. Grey was allergic to dogs, though, and Ollie had two, so at first he thought it was that, but after tonight he’s come to the conclusion that it can’t possible be; with dogs his eyes well up and he sneezes, but not with this. No, with this it’s when he sees Ollie, the closer he gets, the faster his heart beats. He gets this insatiable desire to touch him, to grab him. And when he does he doesn’t want to let go.  
They’ve always play fought, but it doesn’t feel like just play anymore. They’re old enough that they shouldn’t be wrestling each other to the ground over who gets the remote. And yet it happens; I-had-it-first-no-I-did-ok-then-fight-me-for-it-you-dick-ass-bitch-bet-I-will-you-man-hoe kind of fights. Before it was normal, healthy, messy boys being boys kind of fighting. Now, it’s not. Now he’s looking for any excuse he can find to just get a grip on the smaller boy, just a hand around his wrist, his waist, in his hair, _around his neck. _God, does he love having his hands around his neck. Those rare moments, when it’s just barely appropriate. Where instead of crushing down on his windpipe with force, making his face turn purple, he gently presses, albeit sternly, until Ollie’s giving him that look that says, I can’t breathe and I’m gonna start crying if you don’t stop. But then they just go back to rolling around on the floor, Ollie’s sweet, musical giggle filling his ears.

And now it’s 1:12 am and Ollie’s walking over to flip out the light switch. And when he does, Grey’s eyes don’t quite adjust to the sudden darkness but when they do he can see Ollie skipping happily over to the twin.

He jumps and lands knees first on the bed, giggling as he did so.

He crawled slowly in, but he didn’t pull up the covers; it was a hot summer night.

”Goodnight, Grey.” He said.

”Night.”

Ollie’s shirtless back is pressed against Grey’s shirtless chest, and Ollie’s warm.

Grey’s in just his boxer shorts, and Ollie’s in his briefs, and it’s too hot to wear anything else.

Grey carefully pressed closer to him, lining up so his groin met up with the dip in Ollie’s spine just above his waistband.

The twin-sized bed was, ironically, not meant for two; Ollie didn’t like sleeping in a separate bed though, and Grey was thankful.

His lips were by Ollie’s ear, breathing as quietly as possible. He mentally noted that Ollie didn’t move away.

Suddenly there was a hand on his arm, and it was Ollie’s, guiding his arm over his hips and locking it around his waist.

”What’re you doing?” Grey mumbled. He felt Ollie shiver slightly. “Are you cold?”

”No,” Ollie didn’t turn to face him. “I just...I don’t know. Can you just...come closer?”

”How do you mean? I’m as close as I can get.”

Grey heard a sigh of frustration next to him, before there was a shifting. He was sad, initially, because Ollie removed the arm from around his waist. But then there were legs sliding over his and hips meeting hips and chests meeting chests, and Ollie was lying on top of him, entangled in his limbs.

”Oll-“

”Shut up.”

Grey said nothing more.

He slid one hand into Ollie’s mess of dark curls, and gently massaged his scalp. His head smelled like shampoo, and his hair was soft. When he pulled on a curl ever so gently, it recoiled like a little spring; it made him smile.

Ollie settles into the gentle rhythm of sleep, and ever so slowly, Grey drifted off too.


End file.
